gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
William Schuester
William "Will" Schuester es el profesor de español que se hizo cargo del Glee Club del colegio William McKinley High School, al que nombró "New Directions". Biografía Will es el director del Glee Club y el profesor de español del colegio. Estuvo casado durante un largo tiempo con Terri, quien fue su novia desde la secundaria. Ahora están divorciados. Will estaba en el Club de Coro cuando era estudiante de secundario en el McKinley High, pero renunció para unirse a una banda de chicos. Luego de que la banda se disolvió, obtuvo un título terciario en contabilidad, pero terminó dando clases de idioma español. Su dirección es 20 Apple Blossom Lane, Lima OH 45802 (esto se muestra en el episodio Mattress). Primera Temporada Will es presentado como el dulce y bien parecido profesor de español del William McKinley High School. Un día, cuando iba de camino a su salón para dar clases, se detiene un minuto antes para observar el expositor de trofeos del colegio, en particular, una placa de honor dedicada a la antigua directora del Glee Club, Lillian Adler. Recordando cómo se divertia cuando era joven como miembro del Glee Club, decide pedir el puesto de director del Club de Coro, luego de que se revela que el director anterior, Sandy Ryerson, es despedido por tocar inapropiadamente a un estudiante. A pesar de que el Director Figgins no muestra ningún interés en seguir con el Club de Coro, y Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora del Grupo de Animadoras, tampoco muestra ningún apoyo a esa idea (de hecho, todo lo contrario), Will logra obtener el cargo y abre las audiciones. Desafortunadamente, solo cinco estudiantes audicionan: el extravagante Kurt Hummel, la tímida y tartamuda Tina Cohen-Chang, el chico de la silla de ruedas Artie Abrams, la diva Mercedes Jones y la hambrienta de fama Rachel Berry. Aunque se puede ver que los chicos son altamente talentosos musicalmente, el primer ensayo resulta terrible, dejando a Will desesperanzado. Will también se ve forzado a hacer un trato que dice que su grupo de coro pasará todas las instancias y llegará a competir en las Nacionales, o de lo contrario, se discontinuará el Club. Desafortunadamente, carecen de la cantidad de miembros suficiente. Will descubre un poderoso talento en potencia en Finn Hudson. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol muestra interés en formar parte del club, así que Will recurre al chantaje hacia Finn, poniéndo marihuana en su casillero y acusándolo de que era de él (aunque en realidad la marihuana era una "muestra gratis" de Sandy), y que si no se une al Glee Club, tendrá que decirselo a su madre. Por lo tanto, Finn se une al Club de Coro. Al mismo tiempo, la vida de Will toma un giro inesperado cuando su esposa, que ha estado buscando un hijo desde hace tiempo, le anuncia que está embarazada. Aunque se emociona muchísimo por este anuncio, Will cae en la cuenta de que con su empleo actual no puede mantener a una familia, por lo cual decide renunciar para conseguir un trabajo de contador. Cuando anuncia esta decisión a los chicos del Glee Club, se muestran sorprendidos, así como tambien le sucede a Emma Pillsbury, quien está profunda y secretamente enamorada de Will. Ella le da algunos consejos honestos a Will para que recapacite y lo vuelva a pensar antes de irse del colegio. Luego de hablar con Emma, Will oye a los chicos cantando "Don't Stop Believin", habiéndose organizado ellos mismos, y al ver que son realmente buenos, decide quedarse. A pesar de que su economía está muy ajustada, Terri presiona a su marido para que adquieran una nueva casa, más grande, para ella y el bebé. Sin embargo, se revela que Terri no está realmente embarazada, sino que está pasando por un embarazo psicológico. En lugar de admitirlo y contarle la verdad a Will, Terri continúa con la mentira de que está embarazada, mientras que intenta mantener relaciones sexuales con Will tan seguido como le es posible para quedar realmente embarazada, sin éxito. Cuando Terri descubre que la animadora Quinn Fabray está embarazada, ella la convence de que le de a su bebé en adopción cuando nazca, aunque se niega a apoyarla económicamente para cuidarse durante el embarazo, y ambas piden que Will no se entere. Mientras tanto, los chicos del Glee Club sufren peligros constantes, primero por parte de Sue, quien intenta en repetidas ocasiones destruir el Club de Coro. Ella intenta poner espías dentro del grupo, e incluso llega a convertirse en co-directora en el episodio Throwdown. Al final, sin embargo, Sue y Will llegan a un acuerdo, y Sue deja de intentar destruir al Glee Club, aunque sigue viendo a Will como su enemigo. Desafortunadamente, se revela mas tarde que Sue no ha respetado este acuerdo, ya que en las Seccionales, le dió la lista de canciones que haría New Directions a los coros rivales, y estos hicieron sus canciones, obligando a los chicos de New Directions ha presentar canciones que no habian ensayado mucho. Sin embargo, el plan de Sue no funciona, ya que los chicos hacen una presentación increíble y obtienen el primer lugar en la competencia. El Director Figgins se entera de esto y como consecuencia suspende a Sue por unos meses. Las cosas se ponen feas para Will cuando se entera de la verdad del "embarazo" de su esposa. Cuando buscaba un monedero suyo entre la ropa de su esposa, encuentra unos almohadones que simulan una panza de embarazada, y ahí se da cuenta que su esposa le ha estado mintiendo. Fuera de si mismo, completamente furioso, Will enfrenta a su esposa pidiéndole explicaciones. Terri admite que le mintió, y le dice lo hizo porque pensaba que de lo contrario él la dejaría. Herido e incapaz de poder estar en la misma casa que ella, Will se va de allí. Will se dirige al colegio, donde encuentra una pila de colchones, que habían sido entregados a los chicos del Glee Club luego de que hicieran un comercial para una empresa de colchones, y usa uno de ellos para dormir. Más tarde, sin embargo, Sue se regocija al enterarse de esto y lo usa como excusa para volver a intentar destruir el Glee Club, fundamentando que cualquier actividad comercial que realice el Club de Coro les quita su condición de amateur, y por lo tanto, quedan automáticamente descalificados de la competencia. Will no puede soportar que los chicos sufran porque él usó un colchón (ya que si los devolvían no pasaba nada, pero Will sacó uno de su envoltorio, y ese ya no se podía devolver), así que acepta la culpa y renuncia como director del Club, permitiéndole a los chicos a seguir. Will habla más tarde com Emma sobre las acciones de su esposa y aunque ella lo ve como algo muy desagradable y demente, dice que no puede culpar a Terri por hacer cualquier cosa para no perder a Will, ya que, según le dice Emma, Will es mucho como para dejarlo ir. Durante las Seccionales, Will regresa a su casa e inadvertidamente se encuentra con Terri. Ella le informa que está viendo a un terapeuta para solucionar sus problemas psicológicos, y Will le dice que le desea lo mejor, y que luego de que lo haya traicionado de esa forma, ya le es imposible volver a sentir por ella lo que sentía antes. Al acercarse el evento de las Seccionales, Will se sorprende cuando Emma decide hacerse cargo de los chicos y llevarlos a las Seccionales el día que se iba a casar con Ken (ella decide posponer la boda unas horas, para poder llevar a los chicos). Durante la competencia, Will recibe la noticia de que los otros coros rivales tienen la lista de canciones de New Directions, e inmediatamente se da cuenta que tenía razón sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Sue. Luego de confrontar a Sue, Will convence a Finn de que regrese al Glee Club (ya que se habia ido al enterarse que el padre del bebé de su novia no era el sino su mejor amigo) ya que necesitan un líder. Will escucha parte de la presentación de New Directions cuando Emma lo llama al teléfono celular para que escuche, y se lo ve sonriendo, muy orgulloso de sus chicos, quienes han salido al escenario de todos modos, e improvisando, ya que no podían repetir canciones. Luego de que las acciones de Sue contra el Glee Club salen a la luz, Will se regocija al escuchar que Sue será suspendida por ci nco meses. Sue, inmutable, le promete a Will que se vengará por esto. Mientras tanto, Will descubre que el prometido de Emma, Ken Tanaka, dejó a Emma en el altar, ya que sabe lo que ella siente por Will y no puede competir contra eso. Emma, con el corazón roto por Will y avergonzada por haber usado a Ken como segundo plato, decide renunciar al colegio. Sin embargo, cuando se está yendo del colegio, Will la detiene y es en este momento que comparten su primer beso. Perfil El canto es la vida para Will. Como estudiante del William McKinley High, el fue parte del Glee Club y ayudó a que su equipo ganara la copa del Campeonato Nacional de Coros, este fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Pero luego de graduarse, dejó de cantar, se casó con su enamorada del secundario y obtuvo un título terciario en contabilidad. Pocos años después, Will se encuentra a si mismo nuevamente dentro del McKinley High, ahora como profesor de español. Cuando el director del Club de Coro, Sandy Ryerson, es despedido por tocar inapropiadamente a un estudiante, Will se ofrece para ocupar el cargo, con la esperanza de que recuperará esa felicidad que sentía en su juventud. Will obtiene el cargo, y así nace New Directions. Personalidad Will Schuester puede ser fácilmente descripto como el máximo "Señor Buena Gente". Dulce, compasivo, e incluso un poco ingenuod, Will siempre está tratando de dar lo mejor de sí no solo para con la gente que ama, sino también con sus amigos y alumnos. El intenta ver la parte buena de todas las personas, y quiere llevar sus bondad a otros, especialmente si esto significa descubrir un nuevo talento musical. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de la bondad que tiene, Will es extremadamente manipulador y hasta obsesivo cuando se trata de sus deseos personales. El se presiona no solo a si mismo sino tambien a sus alumnos para que den lo mejor de sí, al punto que puede llegar a ignorar sus intereses personales y hacerlos a un lado. También suele estar dispuesto a usar métodos poco felices cuando se trata de obtener lo que quiere, como cuando chantajeó a Finn con marihuana para que se uniera al Glee Club. Will también puede ser muy paranoico, particularmente con Sue (aunque 4 de 5 veces suele tener razón). Will también puede ser un poco hipócrita en cuanto a sus creencias, como cuando le dice a Sue que debe ser justa e igual con toda la gente, pero después se muestra disgustado con Sue por no darle un trato especial a una chica discapacitada. También permite que su 'culpa liberal' sea injustamente manipulada por otros porque aunque quiere hacer que todos sean felices, no quiere herir los sentimientos de nadie, y otros toman ventaja de esto. Sus alumnas tienden a enamorarse de el y expresar su amor con regalo. Como dijo Will una vez "siempre comienza con un regalo original". Relaciones Terri Schuester Will y Terri comenzaron a salir cuando estaban en la secundaria, y luego de graduarse se casaron. Aunque Terri y Will han estado enamorados por años, es claro que su relación no es sana, al menos para Will. Cuando Will hace lo mejor que puede para ser amable y comprensivo, Terri es ruda, egoísta y manipuladora y no muestra ningún interés en las consecuencias que sus actos pueden causar. El ejemplo clave de esto es cuando Terri finge su embarazo. En vez de admitirle la verdad a su marido, ella esconde el hecho de que su embarazo nunca fue real, y por sus espaldas, hace un acuerdo con Quinn para adoptar su bebé. Los recuerdos de Will hacen que siga creyendo que Terri es una buena persona, sin embargo, a medida que la serie avance, el se va dando cuenta de lo que es realmente, particularmente luego de que Terri le da drogas a los chicos del Glee Club, o cuando manipula a Rachel, que estaba enamorada de Will, para que limpie la casa. Al descubrir que Terri le ha estado mintiendo sobre el embarazo, Terri revela que se sentía infeliz al ver a Will confiado y feliz, y que temía que el la fuera a abandonar, ya que, le dice, ya no son las mismas personas que eran de jóvenes. Will se pone furioso y casi al borde de la violencia, y se va iracundo de la casa, con Terri rogándole detrás. La próxima vez que vemos a Terri es en el episodio Sectionals, donde le dice a Will que ha comenzado a ir a un terapeuta. El le dice que ya no la ama, y termina dejándola para irse con Emma. En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Will comienza a tramitar el divorcio, el cual finalmente se realiza en el episodio Funk. April Rhodes April Rhodes era una chica de la que Will estaba enamorado en la secundaria. Sin embargo, en ese momento ella estaba saliendo con otro. Años más tarde, cuando Rachel Berry renuncia al Glee Club, Will decide traer devuelta a April como su voz femenina principal. El le ofrece la oportunidad de finalmente graduarse del secundario al hacer un crédito más en la casa de español (ella abandonó el colegio cuando solo le faltaban tres créditos). Will se sorprende al ver que April ahora es una alcohólica y que está en la quiebra, pero aun asi le ofrece esta oportunidad, y ella acepta. Ambos comienzan una coqueta amistad, y luego Will se desilusiona mucho al descubrir que April ha estado guiando a los chicos del Glee Club a vicios y malos hábitos. Al final, Will intenta echar a April, pero ella lo detiene antes y admite que estuvo mal, y que ese no es el lugar en el que le corresponde estar. Ella deja a Will y le desea a el y a los chicos lo mejor. Sin embargo, April vuelve a aparecer en el episodio "Home", en el cual Sue ha tomado el auditorio para las prácticas de las Cheerios, así que Will debe ir a buscar un nuevo lugar para ensayar. En su búsqueda da con April, quein se ha casado con un anciano multimillonario, quien mas tarde fallece dejándole una enorme herencia a April, y ella compra el auditorio para los chicos. Emma Pillsbury Emma Pillsbury es la consejera del colegio, quien sufre de misofobia y de TOC (transtorno obsesivo-compulsivo). Ella es una de las amigas mas cercanas de Will y suele recurrir a ella para pedirle consejos por sus problemas personales. Ella ha estado enamorada de él por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que el está casado. El también siente cosas por ella, pero nunca actuó debido a su matrimonio y el supuesto hijo en camino que tiene con Terri. Emma, cansada de estar siempre detrás de Will, se compromete con el entrenador de fútbol Ken Tanaka, quien está profundamente enamorado de ella, pero ese amor no es recíproco. En el episodio Sectionals, Emma pospone unas horas su boda para poder llevar a los chicos del Glee Club a las seccionales como favor a Will. A Ken no le agrada nada esta idea y termina su relación con Emma, porque además sabe que ella está enamorada de Will y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Will llega a la boda y encuentra a Emma sola en el salón de fiesta. Ella le dice que renunciará al colegio porque siente mucha vergüenza de lo que le hizo a Ken, y porque tiene el corazón roto por Will. El intenta detenerla diciéndole que acaba de dejar a su esposa, pero ella le dice que es demasiado pronto para que estén juntos. . El día de su renuncia, Will se da cuenta de que no puede dejarla ir. El corre hacia su oficina pero no la encuentra, así que comienza a correr por los pasillos del colegio buscándola, hasta que la encuentra, al final de un pasillo, sosteniendo una caja con todas sus pertenencias. Will se acerca a ella, toma la caja, le pide silencio, al darse cuenta que ella estaba a punto de decir algo, y luego la besa por primera vez. Luego de esto, los dos se ven algo nerviosos pero sonríen. En el episodio Hell-O, Emma se ha quedado en el colegio y está saliendo con Will. Ambos están en su casa, donde se ponen muy íntimos, hasta que Emma lo detiene y le revela que es virgen. Will no se esperaba eso, pero le dice que no pasa nada. En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Will y Emma intentan tener relaciones sexuales, ya que Emma quería hacerse con el control de su cuerpo. Más tarde, Will comienza a tramitar su divorcio y le dice a Emma que lo espere. En el episodio Bad Reputation, Emma se entera de que Will se estuvo besando con Shelby y que compartió la cama con April Rhodes, aunque ella piensa que tuvo relaciones con ella, debido a lo que le dice Sue. Sue le dice a Emma que debe hacerse valer y hacerle saber a Will lo que siente. Emma confronta a Will muy enojada, diciéndole que es un atorrante, y que ya no quiere estar con el. El intenta disculparse pero ella no le hace caso. En el episodio Journey, Emma le dice a Will que está saliendo con alguien y el le dice que no se rendirá en ella. Shelby Corcoran Shelby Corcoran es la directora de Vocal Adrenaline. Cuando se descubre que la voz masculina del coro de Shelby, Jesse St. James, tiene interés romántico en Rachel Berry, Will y el resto de New Directions se preocupan. Creyendo que tal vez Jesse sea un espía, Will confronta a Shelby, quien desmiente su teoría y le dice que a veces "el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere." Esta frase lleva a Shelby y Will a besarse apasionadamente en el sofá de Will. Sin embargo, Will la detiene diciendole que no puede hacerlo, por un lado por su reciente relación con Emma Pillsbury y por otro lado porque aun no se ha divorciado de Terri. Sorprendida de que aun no se ha divorciado de su ex-esposa y ya tiene una relación con otra mujer, Shelby le da unos consejos a Will sobre como el no sabe estar solo y siempre está persiguiendo el romance. Sintiendo que ni siquiera está listo para sexo casual o clases de cómo besar, ella se va, pero no sin antes decirle a Will que tiene "una linda barilla empinada". Ella le deja su número de teléfono, esperando que él la llame. Se revela que Shelby está usando a Jesse para contactar indirectamente con Rachel, que resulta ser su hija. Rachel Berry Rachel, su alumna, se enamoró de él en el episodio "Ballads". Ella limpió toda su casa y cocinó para él. Will estaba fastidiado y estresado por el comportamiento de la chica e intento varios métodos para hacerle entender que no estaba interesado, hasta que se lo dijo directamente. Suzy Pepper Suzy estuvo enamorada de el y le tiraba indirectas en clase, como cuando le preguntaba cómo se conjuga el verbo 'amar'. Ella le dió un regalo original y lo llamó en medio de la noche, disgustando a su esposa. Will le dijo que no estaba interesado directamente, causándole mucha tristeza y un agujero en el estómago debido a que ella, por la depresión del rechazo, consumió el picante más picante del mundo. Ella terminó en coma y luego pasó dos años en terapia. Will se refiere a ella como una loca. Canciones Solos: Primera Temporada: *Leaving on a Jet Plane (Pilot) *Thong Song (Mash-Up) *Don't Stand so Close to Me / Young Girl (Ballad) *Hello Again (Hell-O) *Tell Me Something Goog (Funk) Segunda Temporada: *Sailing (Britney / Brittanay) *Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute) *Sway (Furt) *Still Got Tonight (New York) Solos (En dueto): Primera Temporada: *Alone (April Rhodes) (The Rodes Not Taken) *Endless Love (Rachel Berry) (Ballad) *Fire (April Rhodes) (Home) *Daydream Believer (Bryan Ryan) (Dream On) *Dream On (Bryan Ryan) (Dream On) *Over The Rainbow (Noah Puckerman) (Journey) Segunda Temporada: *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Shannon Bestie) (Blame It on the Alcohol) *Kiss (Holly Hollyday) (Sexy) *Dreams (April Rhodes) (Rumours) Solos (En un Número Grupal): Primera Temporada: *Gold Digger (Showmance) *Bust a Move (Mash-Up) *Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) *What If Feels Like for a Girl (The Power of Madonna) *Ice Ice Baby (Bad Reputation) Segunda Temporada: *Toxic (Britney / Brittany) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Singin' in The Rain / Umbrella (The Substitute) Tercera Temporada: *Fix You (Asian F) *It's All Over (Asian F) Frases Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personal del William McKinley High School Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Acafellas Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes